


Misplaced

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [21]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And James thought searching for a killer was stressful..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this post](http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/308860.html) in Inspector_Lewis on LJ.
> 
> Image from this post [this post](http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/314254.html)
> 
> Take any screen cap from Lewis and a) _pretend that you don't know the series at all_ or b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode_ or c) _actually know the scene but try to look beyond the surface meaning._
> 
> Image 163. b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode._

 

Where the bloody hell is it?  It has to be here.  I've been over everything, through everything – the car, the office, scoured the morgue; there's nowhere else it can be.  
  
Thank God, no-one's needed to see it today; but they will – and soon.  
  
Shit!  All I needed was one, maybe two, minutes with her by myself – just enough time to ask her if she'd seen it.  Why couldn't Robbie leave us for just two bloody minutes?  
  
Oh, God! He knows – or at least suspects.   
  
**_Where is it!?  
  
_** Damn it!  If Robbie finds my warrant card in Laura's bedroom, I'm screwed! 


End file.
